


A little bit of happiness in my life

by orphan_account



Series: SimeBarb Family [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Almost everyone is mentioned, Fluff, Human AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's just luke vibing, M/M, No Dialogue, Why Did I Write This?, i just want simeon x barbatos fluff is that to much to ask for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luke finds true happiness in his life
Relationships: Barbatos/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: SimeBarb Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126568
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	A little bit of happiness in my life

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes or if something doesn't sound right, please tell me. Other than that enjoy my mess of a fic.

Luke was five when he met Simeon. His parents couldn't take care of him so he was put up for adoption. He didn't remember much when he was that young other than feeling lonely, but that changed when he met Simeon. Simeon visited him often, Simeon playing with him for most of the day, until he had to leave. Luke of course was distraught every time he had to leave. Simeon was nice to him and made him feel safe. A few months later he was adopted by Simeon. To say that he was happy would be an understatement. He couldn't believe that he got to live with his favorite person every day! Simeon bought him everything for his new room and even bought him some toys. By the time they finished, it was dark, and after dinner, Luke ended up having to sleep in Simeon's bed. He felt happy.

Luke was eight when he met Lucifer and his six sons. Lucifer was a scary man(not that he'll admit it out loud). When Simeon first introduced Lucifer's sons to him, he was terrified. Mammon always tries to steal his toys, Leviathan was distant and playing games on his phone, Satan preferred reading to talking or playing with him. Asmodeus was self-centered and particularly annoying, Beelzebub was nice and he got along with him nicely, however, his twin was a completely different person. However, when he spent more time with them he realized they weren't so terrible, and they were still awful to him, of course, they were, but they slowly warmed up to him. They were invited to his ninth birthday, and when he blew out the candles on his cake, he felt happy.

Luke was ten when he met Diavolo and Barbatos. Simeon was invited to afternoon tea by an important person, and he was invited too. Simeon never took him to his meetings before so he was excited to spend an afternoon with new people instead of the usual play date with Lucifer's sons. However, when he saw the mansion he started getting nervous and he felt out of place when he was introduced to Diavolo and his butler Barbatos. As Simeon spoke to Diavolo about things he didn't quite understand he felt out of place. When Barbatos took him away to a different room he wasn't all that happy. Despite Simeon talking with Diavolo and him, not understanding, he didn't want to leave his side. But then Barbatos guided him into the kitchen and asked if he wanted to help with lunch. Luke decided as he helps bake sweets and cook lunch, that Barbatos wasn't all that bad. And when he saw Simeon's proud smile when Diavolo and Barbatos thanked him for cooking the meal, he felt happy.

Luke was ten and a half when Simeon and Barbatos started dating. He didn't mind, Barbatos was nice and taught him new recipes when he came over. He also made Simeon a lot happier. They would all go out together whenever Barbatos had time. He would try to surprise Barbatos with new tarts or cakes he made with Simeon. He got quite attached to Barbatos and would often use Simeon's phone to call him during work to ask how he was doing. He would often brag about how amazing he was to Lucifer or anyone who would listen and shared the treats Barbatos made with Beel. And when on Barbatos' birthday he surprised him with a gift of a drawing of them with Simeon holding hands, he felt happy.

Luke was eleven when Barbatos moved in with them. Barbatos spent whatever time he had with him and Simeon, often cooking breakfast or dinner.  
He often tried waking up before Barbatos to surprise him with breakfast, but Barbatos was always awake before he was. Sometimes Simeon would let him surprise them with dinner to make up for the morning. Barbatos brought new tea flavors he wanted to try with them, so when Christmas came around he ended up giving him a fancy tea set he bought with money he had been saving. The smile Barbatos gave him made him feel happy.

Luke was twelve when Simeon proposed to Barbatos. He was so happy when he heard the news and immediately told everyone he knew. Simeon chuckled at his excitement and allowed him to help plan out the wedding. He made sure to invite everyone he knew and even help create the innovation its self. And on the day his two favorite people in the entire world got married, as he spent time with his friends and people who cared about him. He knew he was truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this at like midnight and finished it at one thirty am. I'm heavily sleep-deprived and I honestly have no idea why I started this fix or how I finished it. I didn't really like how this fic turned out all that much but my friend did so whatever


End file.
